Today, digital maps of geographic areas are displayed on computing devices, such as computers, tablets, and mobile phones via map applications, web browsers, etc. Many map applications display points of interest (POIs), such as businesses or other organizations on the map. Each POI may be displayed using an icon or other indicator of the type of POI (e.g., a restaurant symbol for restaurants, a shopping symbol for department stores, etc.).
Additionally, the map applications may include advertisements for some of the organizations at corresponding locations on the map.